la vie est enfin un long fleuve tranquilleou pr
by Lopim
Summary: esque! Entre le dernier chap du tome 7 et l'épilogue...vu par moi, du point de vue de Ron. Sa relation avec Hermione, la douleur de la perte d'être chers...comment concilier les deux?


Ron sentit Hermione se tourner vers lui. Il fit de même mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux; il se contenta de l'entourer d'un bras puissant pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle l'embrassa brièvement avant de se recroqueviller contre son torse chaud.

Le rouquin ne réalisait toujours pas qu'Hermione dormait dans son lit, et ce depuis un mois à présent: jamais il n'aurait cru que sa mère lui donnerait son accord (même s'il était majeur) ou même qu'elle n'y prête pas attention. Et pourtant, Molly Weasley avait considéré cela comme une évidence. Lorsque Hermione était rentrée de ses vacances avec ses parents, elle avait agrandi le lit de Ron et avait même installé une nouvelle armoire destinée à recevoir ses affaires. Le plus étonnant était qu'elle avait agi de la même manière concernant Harry et Ginny, qu'elle avait pourtant toujours surprotégée.  
Il en avait parlé avec ses frères: Bill disait qu'après la mort de Fred leur mère ne voulait plus s'attarder sur ce genre de détails, qu'il y avait des choses plus graves; Percy disait qu'elle avait pleinement confiance en Harry et Hermione; George riait en disant qu'elle voulait devenir grand-mère.

- Bien dormi, Ronald? demanda Hermione.  
Il acquiesça, les yeux toujours fermés et un sourire qu'il voulait niais aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir bien dormi, après la soirée qu'il avait passé! En effet, la veille, alors que le Terrier était endormi depuis plusieurs heures, les deux amoureux, enlacés, avaient discuté un long moment de tout et de rien comme ils aimaient faire... et soudain, l'atmosphère avait changé. Ils s'étaient tus, et s'étaient embrassés comme jamais. Ron avait été subjugué par la sensualité de sa belle, et n'avait pu empêcher ses mains de parcourir son joli corps, à la recherche de courbes inexplorées jusqu'alors. Il avait même fini en boxer, et elle la nuisette quelque peu en bataille, mais d'un commun accord, par un de ces regards par lesquels ils se comprenaient, ils avaient décidé de ne pas aller plus loin, même s'ils en brûlaient d'envie. Incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, chacun savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Néanmoins, leur relation avait pris un sérieux virage.  
- On ne peut mieux, répondit-il.  
Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, et vit le visage d'Hermione tout près du sien. Elle sourit, et cela réchauffa encore plus le coeur du rouquin...elle lui apportait tellement de bonheur! Lavande était bien fade à côté d'elle, si seulement il s'en était rendu compte avant! Sa respiration soulevait sa poitrine de façon régulière et ses cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascade autour de son visage.  
- On ne peut qu'être bien en si belle compagnie, dit-il d'une voix charmeuse.  
Elle pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel, moqueuse mais flattée à la fois. Une bretelle de sa nuisette tombait négligemment sur son épaule; bien qu'il trouvât cela affreusement sexy, Ron la remonta. Il en profita pour la caresser, et elle frissonna.

Un désir soudain le parcourut; comme la veille, ce fut comme si quelqu'un d'autre le contrôlait. Provocateur, il rabaissa la bretelle sur l'épaule d'Hermione et observa sa réaction. Elle regarda sa bretelle, et releva les yeux vers lui, en haussant un sourcil de façon coquine. N'y voyant aucun signe de protestation, Ron descendit sa main le long du bras d'Hermione, puis le long de sa hanche pour finalement atteindre le début de sa cuisse. La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux, comme en signe d'encouragement. Il lui caressa la jambe et entreprit délicatement de remonter sa nuisette, tandis qu'il commençait à l'embrasser. Par ces gestes et ces baisers enflammés, il essayait de lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Très réceptive aux caresses de Ron, Hermione fit passer sa jambe dénudée par-dessus lui...elle lui offrait ainsi une nouvelle zone de contacts. Le coeur du jeune homme battait la chamade alors qu'il dirigeait timidement sa main vers les fesses de sa belle, tout en continuant ses baisers. Hermione décolla ses lèvres des siennes et le regarda, le souffle saccadé et le regard voilé. Elle se mit à parcourir le beau torse du roux, s'attardant sur ses pectoraux puissants, puis passa de l'autre côté, frôlant à son tour ses fesses musclées.  
Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'admiration devant l'audace d'Hermione...il aurait eu du mal à l'imaginer ainsi quelques années auparavant.  
Elle revint sur le devant, suivit timidement la ligne qui partait du torse et finissait beaucoup plus bas; elle s'arrêta juste au-dessus du boxer, tripotant les quelques poils roux qui semblaient indiquer le chemin. Le fait de savoir Hermione à quelques centimètres de son intimité le rendit fou, et accentua son désir naissant. Il sentit vaguement le tissu se tendre. Il avança alors une main tremblante vers le buste de sa belle, qui se soulevait de plus en plus au rythme de sa respiration, hésita puis caressa doucement le haut de sa poitrine. Hermione arrêta alors ses caresses d'une façon si soudaine que Ron crut qu'elle s'offusquait. Il retira vivement sa main et s'excusa, confus:  
- Désolé.  
Elle eut un petit sourire, et, à la grande surprise de Ron, elle lui prit la main et la reposa sur sa poitrine. Elle lui captura les lèvres et leurs langues recommencèrent leur danse effrénée, tandis qu'il lui massait tendrement le sein. Jamais il n'avait fait ça avant, et il était heureux de partager l'éveil de ses sens avec elle. Il sentait le téton durcir entre ses doigts, et la curiosité l'emporta; il rouvrit les yeux, et descendit la nuisette d'Hermione jusqu'à son nombril, dévoilant entièrement sa poitrine. Cette vision le stimula plus que jamais; il caressa amoureusement ces jolies courbes, tout en guettant le moindre refus de la part d'Hermione, mais celle-ci semblait apprécier: sa peau s'était recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur. Tous deux baissèrent alors leurs mains vers la dernière barrière de tissu qui subsistait chez l'autre, et se l'otèrent presque simultanément. Ron réalisa à peine qu'il était nu, et qu'il serrait contre lui Hermione, nue elle aussi. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant de se regarder intensément. Le désir était visible dans les yeux d'Hermione, et le membre durci de Ron lui était presque douloureux. Comme si elle ne voulait pas ralentir le cours des choses, elle l'entoura de sa petite main, et entreprit un déliceux va-et-vient; Ron ne put retenir un grognement de satisfaction, c'était tellement bon. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver car tout ceci ressemblait à ses rêves des derniers mois...mais les lèvres d'Hermione sur les siennes lui firent bien comprendre qu'il était en pleine réalité. Il prit la main d'Hermione qui le caressait, et la releva sur son torse. Délicatement, il poussa Hermione sur le dos, et s'installa entre ses jambes. Tremblant d'excitation, il attendit un accord ou un refus, tout en contemplant sa plastique: ses seins dressés l'appelaient, son ventre attendait ses caresses et son bas-ventre frémissait à l'idée d'être franchi pour la première fois. Il approcha sa bouche d'un des mamelons, le prit entre ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. A son tour Hermione soupira d'aise, au grand plaisir de Ron. Celui-ci aventura alors sa main entre les jambes de la brune, et partit à la découverte de nouvelles sensations. L'humidité et la chaleur le surprirent, mais le confortèrent également: c'était lui qui avait rendu le corps d'Hermione ainsi. Il glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur, sa bouche toujours occupée à embrasser la poitrine, et commença à son tour à masturber Hermione. Il fallut attendre plusieurs mouvements pour que celle-ci s'abandonne totalement à Ron, pour qu'elle commence à pousser de petits gémissements de plaisir...

- Ron, murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes, s'il te plaît...  
Il comprit. Il ôta sa main, se positionna bien au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il entra doucement en elle, veillant à ne pas la blesser. Il sentit ses mains se crisper dans son dos, et attendit quelques secondes qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant était indescriptible, enfin il faisait l'amour à celle qui obsédait ses pensées, enfin leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un. Il débuta son va-et-vient d'un faible coup de rein, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Hermione. La sensation était plus agréable que ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé.  
- Ca va? demanda-t-il  
- Oui...  
Voyant qu'Hermione commençait à apprécier sa présence, il accéléra un peu, leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre. Il se penchait vers le visage de sa belle pour l'embrasser lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le figeant sur place.  
- Ron? C'est Maman!  
Horrifié, il se retira rapidement d'Hermione, et rabattit la couverture sur eux. Par chance, Molly n'entra pas.  
- J'aurais besoin de toi pour dégnomer le jardin, mon chéri!  
- Ils peuvent pas le faire les autres? râla le rouquin.  
- Non, ils ne peuvent pas, dit Molly en haussant la voix. De toute façon tu es réveillé, et en plus tu ne fais rien!  
Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé.  
- Laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche, maman, et j'arrive.


End file.
